Season 6
Overview This season was first announced in 2010 along with Season 5. As with the previous season and the Specials, Season 6 was co-produced by Viacom's Nickelodeon Animation Studio. Nickelodeon's Janice Burgess, the creative consultant for the specials and Season 5, was promoted to scriptwriter for this season while continuing her role as creative consultant. Season 6 was titled Winx Club: Bloomix and premiered on September 29, 2013 in the USA and January 6, 2014 in Italy. Unlike past seasons, Nickelodeon U.S. aired the episodes periodically instead of on a weekly basis. After the eighth episode, the season had moved to their streaming service from the ninth to twentieth episodes. Eventually, it returned to television on Nick Jr. on July 26, 2015, airing the current episodes as well as the remaining episodes. Season 6 concluded in the USA on November 22, 2015 and August 4, 2014 in Italy. Synopsis Episodes #'Inspiration of Sirenix' #'The Legendarium' #'The Flying School' #'Bloomix Power' #'The Golden Auditorium' #'Vortex of Flames' #'The Lost Library' #'Attack of the Sphinx' #'Shrine of the Green Dragon' #'The Secret Greenhouse' #'Broken Dreams' #'Shimmer in the Shadows' #'The Fairy Godmother' #'Mythix' #'Mystery of Calavera' #'Zombie Invasion' #'The Curse of Fearwood' #'The Magic Totem' #'Queen for a Day' #'Stella's Big Party' #'A Monster Crush' #'The Music Cafe' #'The Anthem' #'Legendary Duel' #'Acheron' #'Winx Forever' Theme Songs Winx Club Season 6 Opening! Winx Club Season 6 Official Opening! (Version 2) Winx Club Season 6 Official Ending! Promotional Images S6 Poster CN Version.jpg Trivia *This season is based on legends and myths. *Despite Season 6 being confirmed by Iginio Straffi to take place in "space," Season 8 is the first true space-themed season. **Season 6 was rumored to be a space-themed season beforehand. *Just like the fifth season, this season features 2D and 3D CGI. **This is the last season to use CGI animation for entire scenes. *This is the second and final season to be animated in both 2D (Flash animation) and 3D. *This is the third season to use Flash animation, with the second being Season 5 and the first being Season 4. *The songs in this season are more up-tempo than the ones in Season 5. *The Pixies return in Season 6 after being completely absent in Season 5. Cherie replaces Tune as Musa's bonded Pixie and Caramel replaces Digit as Tecna's bonded Pixie. *In this season, the Winx once again have new civilian outfits. *In this season, the Winx are traveling all around the world to lock the Legendarium for good. *Flora's mother and Tecna's parents, Magnethia and Electronio finally make their debuts after being absent for five seasons. *In the season finale, Bloom defeats the Trix once and for all and imprisons them in Legendarium for good. Selina locks the Legendarium. Daphne and Thoren get married. *This is the last season to be dubbed by Nickelodeon. *In the Italian trailer, Bloom screams during her transformation, but she does not in the English trailer. *A mermaid special was planned to be released but it never came to fruition. *Several scenes in the trailer resemble those of anime and a K-pop group's music video: **The scene of the Winx jumping in the air resembles a scene from K-On! **The scene of Icy gazing at Cloud Tower resembles a scene from Princess Tutu. **The scenes of Bloom transforming and the Winx flying into space resemble scenes from Tokyo Mew Mew. **The scene of the Winx dancing in the streets resembles a scene from the music video for K-Pop group Girls' Generation's song "Paparazzi." The song playing toward the end of the trailer also resembles the song. ***This is the first instance of Rainbow S.r.l. taking inspiration from Girls' Generation with the second instance being the in-show sequence for Jump Into the Fun in World of Winx episode "Dangerous Waters." *This is the third season in which the Winx earn multiple Fairy Forms, with the first being Season 4, the second being Season 5, and the fourth being Season 7. **This is the second season in which the Winx earn two Fairy Forms, with the first being Season 5 and the third being Season 7. Trailer Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Seasons Category:Winx Club Seasons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub